The goal of this clinical trial is to improve treatment outcome by assigning alcoholics prospectively to treatment, using a matching strategy based on client sociopathy and/or psychopathology. The two study treatments are cognitive-behavioral and interactional group therapy. Since the study began, 119 subjects have been recruited and assigned to treatment, with plans to recruit 193 more by 1997. The start-up phase is now complete: 39 subjects participate in 6 months of group therapy to give the therapists experience with the clinical protocol of this trial, during which time also, the 4 therapy groups were filled; these subjects received the full treatment program but did not undergo the follow-up procedures. The 80 subjects enrolled subsequently are receiving treatment and will also be followed up for one year as well.